The Giant of Japan
by Surliat
Summary: Everyone has heard of the recent devastation in Japan. Only the gods would know what is really happening. Percy Jackson and his friends at the Roman camp will embark on their own quest to the Land of the Rising Sun to get to the bottom of this. After TLO.
1. Breaking the news to the sky lord

**A.N: This goes out to all the survivors in Japan. They found the strength to go on even with the tsunamis, earthquakes, and two exploding power plants. Not even the gods can diminish their spirits. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, crawl out of the hole you're living in and look at the news.**

**I am only including this part because it is true and traditional in fan fiction: Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to PJO nor will I ever.**

Neptune P.o.V

Jupiter sat in front of me on a grand throne made from imperial gold. He wore a royal blue pilot uniform and a stern expression. There were other thrones (but not as extravagant) on either side of him that were empty. He regarded me with those cold, stormy, blue eyes. I walked towards him and did my best to conceal my anxiety. "Lord Jupiter, we have a crisis on our hands", I bluntly said. It wouldn't do anyone any good to sugarcoat.

He looked down at me with an unreadable expression and said, "And what would that be?" What! How could he could he not have a clue by now?

I calmed myself down and replied, "Polybotes, my adversary in the Giantes War, has rise. I did everything in my power to kill him once again, but I only have managed to have driven him away to Japan. There, he challenges my power by causing earthquakes and tsunamis. Thousands of people are dying."

"Oh, that sounds unfortunate." The monster made to oppose me being loose in the world and causing a great nation to suffer is "unfortunate"?

"It is disastrous", I corrected.

"Throw another island on Polybotes, then", Jupiter said and looked as if to dismiss me. I wish it was that easy.

"I can not do that without the mortals noticing", I said very slowly, "It's time we use another strategy." Gods, I'm starting to sound like Minerva.

Then, Apollo walked up to us with a grim look on his face which worried me even more. He's usually more cheerful and has a sunny personality that would light up the room. "Lord Jupiter, Lord Neptune, my oracle has another prophecy that is important for you to hear."

"Tell us", Jupiter commanded.

Apollo took a deep breath and recited this:

"A war takes place in a foreign land

To prove which race is in command

Child of water against child of earth

Preventing or speeding a holocaust's birth"

It all makes sense now. "That's it! We need to send my son on a quest." Jupiter didn't look happy about hearing that and Apollo just nodded. "Don't you see? Now, is the time to admit that we need the demigods. Hercules aided us in the last Giantes War and your son, Jason, just rescued your wife a few months ago."

"We don't need those demigods", Jupiter said angrily and stormed out of the throne room.

There was an awkward silence until I said, "Apollo, can you get Mercury to visit the Roman camp?"

"We could get in trouble for this, you know."

"Just tell Mercury to be quick."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: These following chapters came out a little later than I wished due to the technical difficulites. Sorry about that. On the bright side, it gave me time to reveiw these chapters and improve them. Thank you beloved reviewers for-you know- reviewing. Futures readers, please follow their wonderful example. On with the story! **

Percy P.o.V

I never thought that war could ever sound boring. That was until I met Antony Hancock. He's an athletic guy in his early twenties with blond, curly hair, tan skin, and a weird tattoo that looked like a bar code with an owl and a couple of Latin words. He has these startlingly grey eyes that seemed so familiar. He is also really strict and probably never smiled for once in his life. If he catches you dozing off while he's giving lessons, he'll pull out a wooden paddle that he likes to call the "board of education". Not a lot of places would let a teacher do that to a student

I'm at Camp Half-blood which is basically a boot camp for demigods, the children of the Roman gods. It's not that different from a normal camp. For example, the obstacle course has hanging axe pendulums, pits full of crocodiles, flame throwers, and rooms that shoot arrows. Everyone here has to get a tattoo like Antony's and wear camo pants with a white shirt that says "Camp Half-blood", including me. Cadets also practice sword fighting in an arena that's a replica of the Roman Coliseum. Everyone would be paired up and you would keep fighting your partner until one of you cries mercy. Some of these kids are pretty stubborn; you could chop off their arms and they would insist to continue fighting. I think that happened once. Besides that, Camp Half-blood is your typical boot camp. The only reason I am here is because I'm the son of Poseidon.

Right now, I am listening to Antony drone on about battle strategy in a grassy open field with a few other kids around my age. He's the son of Athena, by the way. I had the overwhelming urge to run off and leave Antony in the dust, but that would just give him another excuse to use his stupid paddle on me. I thought I might end up dying from boredom when I saw Tami Yoshida running towards the class. She is a 15 year old Japanese girl with dark brown hair and eyes. She's only 5 foot tall, but she can still manage to look down at you. She's the daughter of Hypnos. If you think a daughter of the god of sleep can't be tough or frightening, you're in for a surprise.

"_Salve Antonio, _Lupa wants to see Perseus Jackson", Tami said to Antony.

"Very well, you are dismissed, Jackson." Thank the gods.

I happily walked off with Tami, but then I started wondering what Lupa (the alpha wolf of Camp Half-blood) would want with me. Hopefully, she didn't decide to eat me today. We passed through the archery range, the obstacle course, the mess hall, and the Coliseum. Finally, we reached a small grove and there sat a huge grey wolf and a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes who is the same age as Tami. That's Reyna, the daughter of Apollo. When she and Tami found me in San Francisco, they both hated me on sight. Reyna still does, but at least Tami can somewhat tolerate me.

I knelt down in front of Lupa. "Rise. Do you know why I summoned you here, Perseus?"

"No."

"Mercury has just arrived with a message from your father."

"You mean Poseidon"

"We have been through this before. You refer to your father as Neptune", she said sternly. I don't get why Lupa always insists on me calling the gods and monsters by the Roman names. Does it really matter that much? "He has offered you a quest. Do you accept?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what it is first?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so", Lupa replied as if that answered everything. As unfair as this was, my curiosity took over.

"I accept."

"Good. For quests, you are permitted two companions. You already have two volunteers."

"Really, who," I asked. I couldn't think of anyone in camp who would be willing to go on a quest with me. Everyone here thinks that I'm too hard to control and that my rebellious behavior would get me killed someday.

"Us, you idiot", Tami said as if it was so obvious and gestured at herself and Reyna. Reyna just glared at me for a second and didn't say anything.

"Ok," I said and felt shocked. I definitely didn't expect them to want to tag along with me.

"So it is settled. Tami and Reyna, I need you two to prepare for the quest." They bowed and left the grove, leaving me alone with Lupa. "Perseus, the oracle of Delphi has foretold…" and she told me the prophesy. After hearing it, I nearly wanted to take back what I said. The gods couldn't have given me something easier for my first quest like slaying Medusa or stealing the apples of Hesperides?

Reyna P.o.V

"I can't believe you made me go on that quest", I yelled at Tami who was all giddy and excited.

"Well, you have to come with me. Would you really abandon me in my time of need?" I couldn't believe Tami would play the guilt card on me. She's not usually the drama queen.

"Why do you want to go so badly?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been stuck here for 3 years and never left unless it was on a quest. I want to see the world, Reyna. There has to be more to life than just this," Tami replied and pointed at the marble arch in the front of the camp with "Camp Half-blood" painted proudly on it. I will never understand Tami. Why would she want to leave to safety of camp and stop her training to go out into the cruel world where monsters are waiting in ambush? "And Jason must be out there somewhere. If we want to find him, we have to look," Tami added. It felt like Tami slapped me across the face when she said his name. Besides Tami, Jason was my closest friend. He was kind, caring, and brave. I even hoped that we could be more than friends ever since I saw him lead the camp to victory in the Battle of Ortyrs. When I finally got the nerve to tell him that, he disappeared. Tami saw my sad expression and said, "Don't worry we will find him."

"We've been looking for him for months and he's nowhere to be found," I said and kicked a rock.

"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it is yours," Tami said with a smirk.

"That's the cheesiest saying I've ever heard," I retort and punch her on the arm.

"It's true though. I might always try to leave this camp, but I am always running back." Tami can be pretty eccentric sometimes and she hates being "confined" in camp. She's always getting the fauns to sell her newspapers so she can keep up with current events, Iris-messaging her parents, and sneaking out of camp without Lupa's permission. Still, Tami loves learning to fight and being with people just like her, so I can see why she would say that.

We reached the stables. "I can't believe Lupa is letting us pick our ride for this quest," I said.

"I'm not. Don't you know where we're going?"

"No, do you?"

"I heard Mercury and Lupa talking-"

"You were eavesdropping!"

"That's not the point, ok. Anyways, they were talking about some trouble in Japan and Perseus is supposed to stop it. I read that there were crazy things going on in Japan like earthquakes and tsunamis. All of the airports are down so we can't take a plane there."

"We could've hitched a ride with my dad. His palace is there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why do you think people call Japan 'the Land of the Rising Sun'?"

We both went into the stables and hauled out a wooden chariot that was big enough for 3 people and was already packed with supplies for this quest. Lupa left us with 20 aureus, $50, a small zip-loc bag full of ambrosia, a vial of nectar, our clothes, a jug of water, a map, and bags of chips. She even packed my lyre, bow, arrows, and Tami's gladius (a double edged sword)Lupa is being unusually generous, so this quest must be unusually hard. I picked a white, sweet-tempered pegasus named Nutberry and Tami picked a wild and rebellious black pegasus named Skullcrusher who she calls "Skullie". Perseus came and suddenly all of the pegasi crowded around him, even Skullie. I felt a little jealous. I've been here for 5 years and the pegasi never treated me that way.

He stroked Skullie and mumbled to her, "You remind me of someone." Now he remembers something about his old life instead of when I was asking him a barrage of questions. Wait-what did he mean that Skullie reminded him of someone?

"Ready, Perseus," Tami asked.

"Call me Percy," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Tami P.o.V

We are soaring over the sparkling waters of the Pacific Ocean right now. Reyna is driving the chariot and Perseus-I mean-Percy is looking down at the open seas like he wanted to dive into it. I am trying my best to take it all in. Not only am I out in the mortal world, but I'm also going to Japan! Now, I can learn more about my mother's side of the family. Maybe I'll even learn to speak Japanese. After all, I did pick up Latin pretty quickly. I asked Reyna, "How much longer until we get there?"

"We're about 3600 miles away from Japan. That's still a long way to go", Percy said casually. We don't have a GPS and he didn't even look at the map. I have no idea how he could've known that. Reyna turned towards us and gave Percy a puzzled look.

"Percy, where exactly are we," Reyna asked.

"25°52'30.45"N, 163°24'3.69"W. That's somewhere northeast of Hawaii," Percy replied and then widened his eyes in surprise when he realized what he just said.

"So you have perfect bearings. I guess that makes sense. You are Neptune's son," I concluded.

"Can you do the same thing on land? Do remember being able to do that before? What else can you do?" Reyna let loose a torrent of questions at Percy. I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. Ever since we met him, Reyna has been brutally interrogating Percy in hopes that he might lead us to Jason somehow. The problem is that Percy remembers absolutely nothing besides his name. Every now and then, something would seem familiar to him or he suddenly recalls a name, but 3 months hasn't improved his memory.

"I don't know." This is the typical response Reyna would get from Percy. She seemed really frustrated, but decided to focus on driving the chariot.

"That's a pretty handy trick, especially compared to what I can do," I said, trying to raise Percy's spirits.

"What can you do," he asked.

"Make people fall asleep." He chuckled like it was a joke. I gave him a serious look and said, "No, really."

"Oh, well, that can be useful. Like when-" Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot out of the sky and hit our chariot. The left side was charred and a wheel fell off. We tilted towards the side, and somehow managed to stay aloft.

"What in Hades!" Reyna cried, "How in the world did that happen? There's not even a cloud!" I looked up and saw that Reyna was right. All I could see were clear blue skies. Another lightning bolt struck, but Reyna swerved the chariot aside and narrowly missed it.

"Jupiter must be mad," I yelled.

Percy asked, "For what? Going on this quest for him?" He looked furious instead of afraid. He has guts, but disrespecting the gods like this would surely get him killed. The waters started rising and rolling as if to prove my point. Percy, however, looked hopeful and said to Reyna, "Steer the chariot towards the ocean."

"What? You want me to land on water?"

"Just do it," he said. Reyna obliged and we descended swiftly. The chariot hit the water with a splash and stayed afloat. The pegasi, on the other hand, are thrashing wildly and flapping their wings desperately. They've never been in water before, but I still found it surprising because Neptune created horses and horses can be trained to swim. While Percy tried to calm them down, I stepped forward and used my pocket knife to cut through the reins. When I was done, the two pegai flew way like they were being chased.

Loud thunder could be heard and when I looked up this time, stormy gray clouds completely covered the sky. Waves started rolling around us and suddenly the waters didn't seem calm any more. Then as quickly as this happened, the clouds parted and the ocean settled down. We just stood there floating in the chariot.

"What was that all about," I asked. "I know Neptune and Jupiter can fight a lot, but they didn't have to take it out on us."

"It must be because Percy was in Jupiter's realm." Reyna glared at Percy accusingly.

"I thought pegasi were neutral territory," Percy said.

"So what do we do now?" Reyna and Percy really need to focus on the more important problem here. We are stranded in a chariot that's floating hundreds of miles away from land and we have an important quest to complete in Japan. The chariot started moving forward towards the direction we were heading. I looked over the side and saw that the waves were pushing the chariot that way, and at top speed too. Well, that's convenient.

"Are you doing this?" I turned towards Percy. He nodded and went back to staring at the deep blue waters. I saw Reyna glance at Percy and knew she was making a mental note about this. Seemingly at ease, she sat down and pulled out her lyre. Oh gods.

"Row, row, row your boat

Gently down the stream

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily.

Life is but a-"

"Don't you dare finish it!" I glared at Reyna. Percy looked confused and Reyna smirked back. She knew my relationship with my half-brother Morpheus is lousy at best. Not only had he turned his back on the gods during the Titan War, but he's also been giving me terrible nightmares recently. It was always about this beautiful, but bizarre woman who wore a dress made out of dirt. She has long brown hair and a deep voice. Her eyes fluttered and she headed towards me like she was sleep-walking. At first, I thought she might be Demeter, but she seemed older and more powerful.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3

Percy P.o.V

It would've pretty dark now, except for the stars and full moon. They were really bright and I could pick out a few constellations here and there. A few of them were Cancer- I think- and a female huntress running across the sky. I think I'll call that one Zoë. We have landed on a beach now. Is this really Japan?

"Finally, we're here," Tami said and jumped out of the chariot. She waded across the shallow waters towards shore. Reyna and I followed carrying the rest of our supplies in three red bags.

"So where are we," Reyna asked and looked at me. I considered giving her a coordinate just to bug her, but thought it would be a bad idea to tick Reyna off. I tried to figure that out, but my mind was at a blank. Just to see what would happen, I stepped into the water.

"We're somewhat near Tokyo, about 50 miles." Reyna gave me a weird look.

"What? How come there are no bright city lights, then," Tami faced us looking agitated.

"Looks like we're going to have to see just how much damage the earthquakes and tsunamis caused," Reyna said grimly. I felt even more confused.

As we started walking away from the beach, I began to see what Reyna meant. Even though we are heading away from the shore, water still surrounded us. We had to walk on high ground and float on debris through flooded parts of the land. Once, I saw two dogs-one of them injured- were desperately swimming against the current and dodging the rubbish in the water. I mentally urged the water to change direction and the dogs were pulled towards a small piece of land. I hope they are okay.

I also saw a lot of wrecked houses and even some people who were sleeping on the roofs. It was a pretty sad sight. I know my dad causes earthquakes and tsunamis, but I can't imagine him wrecking this sort of havoc. I looked over at the others and noticed Tami was crying.

"You okay," I asked

Tami looked defensive and turned away from me. "I'm fine," she said in a firm voice.

"Tami has some relatives here," Reyna whispered very quietly to me. I sat back, not knowing what to say.

"You guys want to rest here for now," Reyna broke the awkward silence. We all agreed and fell asleep.

Tami P.o.V

I was having that nightmare again as soon as I started sleeping. I was at the foot of a mountain and the weird woman was there, along with a gigantic monster. It was about 20 feet tall and wore a thick silk cloth around its waist. It could have passed for a sumo wrestler, except for the fact that it had snakes for legs and was covered in tatoos. Despite the fact that it towered over the woman, it seems to revere her. It glances around warily with its dark, blood-shot eyes without noticing me. "Are you sure we are alone, Tellus-san."

"You do trust me, don't you," the woman looked relaxed, but spoke in a stern tone.

"O-o-of course."

"Then, pay more attention to me instead of your surroundings. You remember the plan, right."

"Yes."

"You know that three demigods are sent here to stop you?"

"What?"

"Do not look distressed. You are one of my favorite sons. You will surely defeat them." I backed away, not being able to process what I was hearing. Apparently, I was listening to a conversation between the earth mother and the monstrosity that is one of her sons.

For a scary moment, he turned and looked right at me. I immediately ran away, not sure how far I could get in a dream. I ended up near a pile of rubble and tried pinching myself to wake up.

A tall, handsome man in his twenties walked up to me. He wore a neat business suit with a tie that had a pattern of stars on it. He had black hair that was combed back and a clean shaven face. "What are you doing here," I hissed at my half-brother.

He rolled his eyes. "What does it like I'm doing? I'm helping you on your miserable quest."

"Then tell me what's going on."

He raises one eyebrow. "Even you must have figured it out by now with all the hints I've been giving you."

I thought for a moment. "Terra Mater is waking up?"

"Yes and…"

"So are some of her children."

"You got it, to an extent. I heard the gods talking and they said that the outcome of second Titan War has devastated Tellus. She got upset that her children, the titans, were defeated by the gods, again. So, she is gaining consciousness and raising her other children, the Giantes. The giante you just saw is Polybotes, the one that was meant to oppose Neptune." I felt shocked by what I just heard. I remembered from the lessons at camp that there was a war between the gods and the Giantes. Hercules helped out with it and Neptune threw an island on Polybotes. Unfortunately, Antony didn't elaborate a lot on the subject and that was all I knew.

"You must really be worried if you bothered to tell me all of this. Did Dad put you up to it?"

"No, and this is serious. The gods are expecting another war soon."

"We never seem to get a break."

"Just do one thing for me on this quest."

"What?"

"Don't screw up." The scene faded away and I was awake.


End file.
